Psychometer Eiji : Une pomme
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Shima prend conscience des sentiments qu'elle ressent pour Eiji. OS Non Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Psychometer Eiji

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ,,

Genre : Romance

Couples : Eiji x Shima

Cette histoire pourrait s'instaurer au milieu du volume 17 (oui, il vient de sortir '') et fait référence à un évènement du volume 16. Mais bon, ça reste une One Shot indépendante de l'histoire. J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le courage de chercher une enquête policière pour commencer. Mais qui sait, j'écrirais peut-être une seconde fic (un jour lointain '').

**Une pomme ?**

Shima ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-elle réellement annulé son dernier rendez-vous avec cet homme que grand-mère lui avait présenté pour aller au fast food en compagnie d'Eiji quelques jours plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-elle seulement comparé dans son esprit cet homme d'affaire aisé, attentionné et à la position respectable, avec cet ado fiché au service de police depuis ses douze ans ?

Assise sur le muret faisant face au lycée où travaillait le garçon, l'inspectrice de police ne cessait de se poser des questions. Les choses ne cessaient d'évoluer dans son esprit et le chemin que tout cela prenait ne faisait que l'effrayer un peu plus. Car il fallait bien l'avouer. Chaque jour, elle avait la sensation de ressentir plus qu'elle ne devait pour l'adolescent. Et aux vues de leur age respectif, cette histoire finirait mal pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, la jeune femme observa avec un sourire tendre la lanière de son téléphone portable. Une miniature de sa voiture. Eiji lui avait dit l'avoir gagné dans un jeu. Malheureusement pour lui, il lui avait aussi avoué quelques mois auparavant ne jamais y jouer. Il trouvait tout cela stupide et enfantin. Bon à amuser sa sœur cadette tout au plus. En passant devant une boutique de gadget du centre commerciale voisin, elle avait aperçu la même lanière en vitrine.

Ceci n'était donc ni plus, ni moins qu'un cadeau. Simple et peu cher. Mais quelle importance ? C'était l'intention qui comptait. D'autant qu'en lui offrant, l'adolescent ignorait totalement qu'elle fréquentait alors quelqu'un.

Qu'y avait-il de plus sincère qu'un présent spontané offert sans arrière pensées ?

- Eiji…

Non décidément rien ne tournait rond dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas tomber amoureuse d'un petit jeune tel que lui. Ce n'était pas viable. Sa famille en ferait une crise cardiaque collective. Et pourtant, devait-elle vivre selon leur principe pour leur seul plaisir, sacrifiant son propre bonheur pour leur réputation ?

Définitivement, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire ou penser. Car il y avait tant d'autres paramètres qui entraient en compte.

Apercevant enfin l'adolescent sortir du bâtiment principal en compagnie de ses amis, Shima eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait dix ans de trop pour réagir ainsi…

---

Terminé. Ils en avaient enfin fini de ces fichus cours. A eux le week-end et les sorties.

Si seulement on lui avait prédit deux ans plutôt qu'il s'adapterait si facilement à ses études, Eiji n'aurait pas cru la personne. Tout cela, il le devait à Akiga. Grâce à lui, il avait pu sortir de la délinquance. Ceci étant, si la perspective de se voir en prison pour le restant de ses jours était définitivement abrogée, il ignorait toujours quel avenir s'ouvrait à lui. Que ferait-il en sortant du lycée ? Il avait encore une petite année pour y réfléchir mais cette question ne cessait de lui torturer l'esprit.

Il avait bien pensé à entrer dans la police en qualité d'inspecteur à l'image de Shima. Résoudre des enquêtes suite à des déductions logiques, aidé de sa psychométrie était tentant. Mais il fallait pour cela se résoudre à accepter bon nombre de règles imposées par l'Académie de police. Et ça, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était trop rigide pour lui. Même s'il était vrai qu'il n'en pensait pas moins du cursus scolaire quelques années plus-tôt. Or depuis, il avait bien réussi à s'y faire.

En attendant, il était fatigué. Sa sœur lui avait présenté un nouveau camarade de classe avec lequel elle sortait le soir même en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs. Habitué à ce qu'elle attire tous les détraqués de la ville, il s'était résolu à réaliser des psychométries sur chacun des ados qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Finalement, ils étaient tous, on ne peut plus clean. Des gamins communs sans vice particulier autre que les fantasmes du à leur age. Des cas rares pour le quartier, aux vues de ce qu'il savait grâce à son don.

Après avoir donné sa bénédiction à sa sœur et réussi à échapper aux avances de son amie, il pouvait enfin sortir. Ce soir, il devait rejoindre Torû pour faire la révision de sa Zéphyr. Rien de bien passionnant pour un vendredi soir. A moins qu'une nouvelle affaire policière ne réclame ses dons. Car s'il ne se trompait pas, les jambes qu'il apercevait au loin ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Shima.

La rejoignant d'un pas nonchalant, Eiji pencha sa tête de coté de perplexité. Bien que devant elle, l'inspectrice ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l Shima ?

- Eiji ! Tu m'as fait peur.

- Tu pensais à quoi pour être aussi perdue ?

Rougissant inconsciemment au souvenir de ses dernières pensées, la jeune femme fut prise de court.

- A mon enquête en cours bien sur.

- Ben elle te fait de l'effet.

- J'ai juste un peu chaud. Si tu ne mettais pas autant de temps à sortir ! Ca fait une heure que je patiente en plein soleil !

- Désolé.

Dépitée. L'inspectrice se sentait comme la pire des idiotes à réagir aussi brutalement après lui.

- Tu viens chercher de l'aide pour ton enquête en cours ?

- Je…. Oui bien sur. Pour quoi d'autre ?

- hum. Pour quoi d'autre ? Tu me passes ta pièce à conviction maintenant ?

- En fait, j'étais si pressé que je l'ai oublié à la maison. Comme j'ai un peu faim, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger avant d'y aller ?

- Je t'offre un Mac ?

- Non. C'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui.

- Vrai ? Tu m'invites ?

- hum, hum. Ma façon de te rémunérer, on dira. En revanche, on y va avec ta moto. J'ai laissé ma voiture au garage ce matin

- Ca marche.

---

Arrivés au restaurant, un Italien situé dans les quartiers chics, Eiji eut finalement quelques réticences à s'avancer plus.

- T'es sur de vouloir aller ici ?

- Ca ne te plais pas ?

- C'est juste que si toi t'es particulièrement classe aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas vraiment fringué pour l'occasion.

Observant le jeans usé, chemise longue et blouson large que portaient Eiji, Shima lui sourit d'un air joyeux. Sans en prendre conscience, il venait une fois encore de lui faire un beau compliment.

- T'es parfais voyons.

- On va penser que t'emmène ton petit frère au restau.

- Mais non. Tu ne me ressembles pas assez pour qu'on nous croie de la même famille.

- L'autre option n'est guère plus réjouissante.

- hum ?

- Je pourrais passer pour un ado dépravé que t'entretient pour mes faveurs sexuelles

- Oui, oui. C'est parfait !

Devant le sourire toujours aussi épanoui de la jeune inspectrice, Eiji ne dit plus rien. A l'évidence, elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bon moment. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. D'une force insoupçonnée, elle le tirait déjà par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur à ses cotés.

Alors commença pour eux, un dîner des plus agréables. Placés à une table à l'abri des allers et venues de la grande salle, ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement tout en profitant du cadre qui leur était offert.

Pour Eiji, cela lui faisait toujours aussi étrange de si bien s'entendre avec la jeune femme. Elle représentait aux premiers abords tout ce qu'il détestait chez les adultes. Un poste de fonctionnaire de police qui lui garantissait une vie aisée. Une femme adulte qui se comportait parfois comme un vrai mec. Elle n'était pas douce ou maternelle avec lui. Plus femme sexy mais de manière si involontaire. Oui, c'était étrange de se sentir si apaisé face au silence qu'ils conservaient tous deux depuis quelques minutes. Il n'y avait jamais aucune gène entre eux. Pas de recherche pénible de sujet de conversation comme avec les quelques ados en mal d'amour qu'il avait accepté de sortir l'année passée. Il devait pourtant se faire une raison. Cette femme-là n'était pas pour lui. Mise à part leur différence d'age, tout les différenciait au plus haut point. D'ailleurs sans ses dons de psychométrie, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés puis devenu amis.

Amis. Si seulement c'était ce sentiment-là qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

- Ca te plait ?

- Délicieux Shima ! Mais ça risque de moins te plaire à toi quand tu verras l'addition.

- Aucun problème. Ne te prive de rien. Ce soir j'ai l'âme dépensière.

Amusé devant ses réactions parfois si « adolescente délurée », Eidji ne se priva pas de l'observer, son visage soutenu par son bras accoudé. Ca faisait peut-être cliché, mais il la trouvait belle ce soir-là. Belle et épanouie. Nul doute qu'elle devait être amoureuse d'un beau fonctionnaire à la situation stable pouvant lui offrir une belle maison en banlieue pour avoir les yeux aussi brillants de joie contenue.

- T'es vraiment un cas Shima.

- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une insulte ou je change d'avis et te fais tout payer.

- Dis.

- hum ?

- Pourquoi tu m'invites ce soir ? Elle est si importante que ça ton affaire ?

- Mon affaire ?

- Oui. Celle pour laquelle tu veux une psychométrie.

- AH OUI !! L'affaire !

- Décidément t'es pas très normale, aujourd'hui.

- Si, si tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pendant qu'on mange.

- C'est si moche que ça ?

- Oui, alors s'il te plait n'en parlons plus.

- Comme tu veux.

Un sourire pour le lui promettre et l'adolescent reprit avec sérieux la carte du restaurant. Après avoir dévoré sa pizza, il était tenté par un second plat avant de passer au dessert.

- Prête pour un second round ?

- Je crois qu'après avoir terminé la mienne, je voterais forfait. Mais ne te retient surtout pas.

- Dans ce cas je serais tenté par un plat de lasagne avant de finir avec des raviolis au chocolat.

Appelant le serveur, Shima reprit la commande.

Après quoi, elle observa Eiji dévorer avec appétit son second plat. C'était agréable de le voir si heureux pour si peu. D'un autre coté, il ne fallait pas qu'il renouvelle ce genre de dîner trop souvent où il finirait par grossir. Quoiqu'il avait encore de la marge. Et à son âge, on brûlait les calories plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. D'autant plus pour certaines activités.

Diable. Pourquoi avait-elle ce genre de remarque à l'esprit ?

- Shima ?

La bouche pleine de lasagne, une goutte de sauce tomate s'échappait de ses lèvres et pourtant, Shima trouvait cette scène des plus adorables. Aucun doute elle était plus touchée qu'elle ne le pensait. Etait-ce ses hormones qui la travaillaient à ce point ? A moins qu'il s'agisse du Chianti qu'elle avait bu.

Désabusé par son visage toujours aussi joyeux et souriant, Eiji ne chercha plus les raisons expliquant son attitude. De toute évidence, elle avait trop bu ou prit une substance illicite avant de le retrouver. A moins que cela ne confirme sa première opinion sur elle. Elle était tout simplement, bel et bien folle.

Les plats de résistance terminés, la spécialité de la maison vint enfin à leur table. Une assiette des plus copieuses de raviolis au chocolat. Des pattes parfumées au cacao, fourré par un mélange onctueux, le tout sous un coulis de chocolat chaud. La vue ne faisait que confirmer la première bouchée. Délicieux. Définitivement attiré par le contenu de cette fourchette qui se dirigeait inlassablement vers la bouche affamée, Shima ne put s'empêcher de poser sa requête.

- Tu me fais goutter ?

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim ?

- Gourmandise

Amusé qu'elle le lui avoue aussi facilement, Eiji lui tendit sa fourchette sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà empalé deux raviolis.

- Tiens.

Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait la lui prendre des mains. Mais au lieu de cela, Shima se pencha légèrement pour une scène des plus troublantes. Avalant finalement sa douceur sous un clin d'œil, la jeune femme s'assit à nouveau. Eiji lui était perturbé. Déstabilisé. Et surtout loin de savoir comment gérer une telle situation. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi ? Tout le restaurant les fixait avec stupeur à présent.

- Succulent

- On partage ?

- Non. Je voulais juste goûter.

Tachant de prendre sur lui. L'adolescent termina son dessert avec lenteur afin de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour reprendre contenance. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire sur les autres.

Après un petit café serré italien qui leur donna un coup de fouet, ils reprirent la Zéphyr, direction l'appartement de l'inspectrice.

- Ca ne va pas te faire rentrer trop tard ?

- Ca fait quelque temps déjà que plus personne ne vient s'assurer que je rentre dormir à la maison.

- Excuse-moi Eiji.

- De quoi ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

Affichant à nouveau un sourire sincère, Shima s'interdit d'en dire plus sur la question. Inutile d'en parler plus longtemps, sachant que ça ne ferait que rappeler de mauvais souvenirs pour tous les deux.

- Un caf ?

- Surtout pas. Je ne pourrais plus dormir de la nuit sinon. Tu apportes ta pièce à conviction ?

- Je.. oui je vais la chercher

Un peu déstabilisée, Shima partit précipitamment dans sa cuisine. Comment allait-elle-s'en sortir ? Comment lui dire que prise d'une envie subite, elle l'avait attiré chez elle sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin de son aide alors qu'il n'en était rien. Son attitude en l'occasion n'était guère plus enviable que lorsqu'elle lui avait fait lire ce ticket de cinéma quelques jours plus tôt.

- Shima ?

- J'arrive !

Prenant un sac de congélation dans l'un de ses tiroirs, la jeune femme prit une simple pomme traînant dans son frigo et l'y enferma rapidement. De retour dans le salon, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé.

- Tiens.

Observant avec soin la preuve, Eiji paru surpris

- Une pomme ?

- Oui, l'assassin l'a abandonné sur la scène du crime. Il semble ainsi excuser son crime en faisant référence au fruit défendu,

- Ben c'est pas commun.

- Ne t'étonnes pas si elle est froide. Il fait tellement chaud que je l'ai mise au frigo pour pas qu'elle pourrisse avant que tu ne la touches.

- Merci de l'intention.

Se concentrant à son maximum, l'adolescent ouvrit avec précaution le plastique pour enfin toucher le fruit. Comme à chaque fois, il se sentit attiré dans un amoncellement d'images et de sensations. A l'évidence, la pomme avait passé une partie de sa vie sur l'étale d'un maraîcher. Manipulée par plusieurs dizaine de personnes, il ne trouvait dans sa psychométrie vraisemblablement rien qui puisse aider la police à retrouver le tueur en cavale, aussi insista-t-il un peu plus. Habituellement, il ressentait une série d'émotions fortes qui l'attiraient dans la folie meurtrière du coupable. Mais là il n'y avait rien de flagrant. Un peu comme avec ce ticket de cinéma que la jeune femme lui avait montré appartenant pourtant à un tueur sanguinaire.

L'essai infructueux enfin terminé, il se sentit mal.

- Eiji ?

Sa tête lui tournait. Il était fatigué. A peine arrivait-il encore à voir les contours de la silhouette fine de Shima se pencher vers lui. Finalement, il n'y avait plus que le noir le plus total.

- EIJI !!!

Seigneur, qu'avait-elle fait ?

A force de lui faire utiliser sa psychométrie pour un rien, il venait à nouveau de s'évanouir brutalement. Le souffle léger, presque inexistant, l'adolescent venait de s'écrouler sur son canapé. De quoi la faire culpabiliser pendant longtemps ! Dire qu'elle voulait juste lui offrir une soirée agréable pour le remercier de l'aide qu'il lui apportait sans cesse. Voilà, qu'en ne lui avouant pas la vraie raison de sa présence, elle venait de lui faire vivre un nouveau choc psychique.

S'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et que son cœur battait toujours, Shima fit le choix de le garder chez elle. Après en avoir discuter plusieurs fois avec Yusuke, il était certain à présent, que le meilleur remède à ce genre de réaction était de le laisser dormir tout son saoul.

---

Ce matin-là, il avait mal à la tête. Un mal de crane pas possible même. La dernière fois que cela avait eu lieu, il se trouvait dans ce manoir étrange appartenant à cette peintre, seule survivante d'un crash aérien. A la différence près qu'à l'instant, il n'était finalement pas si mal que ça. La migraine mise à part, il se trouvait confortablement enfouis sous la couette de son lit. Rien de mieux pour commencer une petite grasse matinée. Bougeant légèrement de sorte à s'installer sur le flan, il nicha son visage dans le coussin. Il devait sortir d'un doux rêve, car il lui semblait sentir le parfum délicat de Shima. Rien de mieux pour se rendormir paisiblement.

Amusée de la voir se mouvoir grognon, sans même ouvrir les paupières, la jeune femme sortit sans un bruit de la chambre. Inquiète de l'état de santé d'Eiji, elle l'avait finalement installé dans son lit, le déshabillant en partie pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Après quoi, elle s'était changée à son tour pour se coucher dans le canapé du salon. Pourtant, un dernier remord l'avait poussé à aller le veiller. Le voir si pâle et si froid ne faisait qu'ajouter à son inquiétude. Fatiguée de sa longue semaine, c'est dans les brumes du sommeil qu'elle avait finalement décidé de se coucher à ses cotés, rabattant une énième couverture sur la couette déjà épaisse de sa chambre à coucher.

Le sentant à présent dans une phase de sommeil léger, elle venait de s'extirper du lit pour chercher dans sa cuisine de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner suffisamment réussi pour qu'il participe activement aux excuses qu'elle souhaitait lui présenter. Après un tel incident, il n'était plus question, qu'elle lui mente à nouveau. Cela n'en valait pas les risques encourus.

Depuis plus d'un an, la fréquence de ses demandes de psychométries ne cessait de grandir, provoquant en Eiji de nombreux dérèglements. L'avoir vu se faire posséder par les nombreux sadiques qu'elle avait stoppés grâce à son aide aurait du la faire réagir bien plus vite. Sans parler de ce week-end de terreur, où elle avait cru le découvrir mort aux pieds de jouets presque vivants. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Tout cela ne laissait guère de doute. Il fallait qu'il stoppe pendant un moment ses psychométries, pour ne les reprendre plus tard que de manière beaucoup plus modérée. Il en venait de sa santé mentale et physique. Dieu seul savait ce que chaque lecture d'objet provoquait réellement en lui. L'incident qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt, cette détresse et tristesse qu'elle avait alors ressentit à l'idée qu'il soit mort, avait aussi précipité sa compréhension des sentiments qu'elle portait réellement pour lui. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu le croire mort pour qu'elle accepte l'idée qu'elle l'aimait réellement.

Finalement satisfaite de son plateau chargé de nourriture, Shima y ajouta deux tasses de café avant de l'emporter jusqu'à sa chambre. N'importe quel spectateur aurait pu mal interpréter cette scène. Mais peu importait. Elle restait encore libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait chez elle !

Ouvrant toujours tout doucement la porte, elle pu alors observer à loisir une scène plus que rare. Découvert jusqu'au bas des reins, Eiji dévoilait son dos nu. Une peau satinée et lisse qui donnait envie d'être parcourue et découverte de ses mains. Soupirant devant l'objet de tous les interdits, l'inspectrice avança d'un nouveau pas. Alors les verres de jus de fruits s'entrechoquèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper. Un bruit qui bien que léger, suffit à réveiller le jeune homme.

- hum….

A son air grognon, ce n'était pas gagné pour se faire pardonner. Déposant son plateau sur l'une des tables de nuit, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- Eiji ?

Plus que surpris d'entendre la voix de Shima, l'adolescent ouvrit enfin les yeux. A moitié endormis, échevelé comme un épouvantail, il eut un peu de mal à faire le point. Pourtant aucune erreur, c'était bien elle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche chez moi à cette heure ?

- Rectification Eiji. C'est toi qui es chez moi.

Semblant ne pas avoir entendu la réponse, il observa lentement son environnement et pas d'erreur, ce n'était pas sa chambre d'adolescent. D'un autre coté, celle-ci n'en était pas mieux rangée que la sienne. Le seul point bénéfique résidant uniquement dans la présence d'un grand lit deux places indéniablement douillet et chaleureux. Appuyant par réflexe sur ses tempes encore douloureuses, l'adolescent tenta de comprendre tout en se redressant en position assise.

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

- Tu t'es endormi à la suite de ta psychométrie.

- Je me souviens, oui. Je suis désolé. J'y ai vu tellement d'images. Il y a avait tous ces gens qui avaient touché le fruit et…

- Laisse tomber Eiji.

- Mais ?

- Ca n'a plus d'importance.

- Tu veux dire que la police l'a arrêté durant la nuit ?

- En quelque sorte.

- C'est chouette.

- Eiji.

- hm ?

- Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai juste du forcer un peu trop avant de te retrouver hier.

- Tu veux dire que tu avais déjà utilisé ton don un peu plus-tôt ?

- Hum. 4 ou 5 fois. Je voulais m'assurer des fréquentations d'Emi.

- …

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- T'es un grand frère bien consciencieux.

- Te fou pas de moi.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Bien au contraire. En revanche, je ne suis pas contente. Nous t'avons déjà dit de ne pas forcer. Si tu avais déjà fais tant de psychométrie, tu ne devais pas accepter pour la mienne.

- Elle était importante. Puisqu'elle pouvait t'aider à stopper un dangereux criminel ?

- Eiji, c'est ta vie que tu mets en jeu !!! Peu m'importe ce qui arrive aux autres si cela se fait à tes dépends !!!!!!

Un peu surpris de la violence de sa réponse, Eiji ne sut comment réagir. Pire, il prenait subitement conscience qu'il était torse nu devant une femme magnifique qui ne portait qu'une culotte de coton sous un long tee-shirt.

- Shima…

- Le pire c'est que tout est encore ma faute. Si j'arrêtais de t'utiliser comme une simple machine. Un jour je serais responsable d'un accident cardiaque ou d'une interruption brutale de ta respiration. C'est irréspo…

Bien qu'elle avait encore un bon millier de choses à lui dire, Shima n'en eu plus aucune possibilité. Ses lèvres venaient d'être recouvertes par celles légères et douces de son cadet. Il n'avait rien forcé, rien imposé. Juste effleurer ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste et réservé.

Se reculant surpris par son propre geste, Eiji, attendit la gifle qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi ?

- Eiji ?

- Tu aurais du me laisser dormir sur ton canapé si tu ne voulais pas t'attendre à ça.

Devant les yeux de shima, il abandonna son sérieux pour simuler aussitôt une joie non ressentit avant de se reculer avec rapidité.

- Frappe pas ! C'est juste une blague !

- Elle n'est pas drôle.

- Désolé.

Définitivement gêné par son geste, Eiji allait sortir du lit quand il du accepter l'idée qu'elle venait bien de s'approcher un peu de lui. Et oui, elle l'embrassait bel et bien quémandant sans aucun doute l'accès à ses lèvres encore closes. Submergé par la simple idée qu'il ne rêvait pas ce baiser, l'adolescent se laissa docilement repoussé de sorte à se trouver très vite à nouveau allongé sur le dos. S'écartant légèrement pour lui permettre de respirer, Shima chercha le moindre signe de refus mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire, les prunelles noires du jeune homme brillaient d'une lueur de désir et d'impatience. Nul doute qu'il se retenait même de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur elle.

- Shima ?

Niant d'un signe de tête toute nécessité de parler, elle s'abaissa à nouveau, appréciant qu'il la serre enfin dans ses bras. Ses gestes étaient encore timides. Seuls leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs langues se poursuivaient, s'enroulaient et se liaient avec délice. Entre deux murmures ou gémissements, ils se sentaient subitement submergé par leur désir. Déjà les mains un peu rugueuses caressaient délicatement les jambes fines et musclées pour se glisser sous le tee-shirt de coton.

Inconsciemment Eiji la pressait un peu plus fortement encore contre lui. Il aimait sentir chaque courbe de son corps contre le sien. Chaque souffle échappé à ses lèvres. Chaque gémissement se perdant dans sa bouche. N'y résistant finalement pas, ce fut d'un mouvement rapide et inattendu, qu'il inversa leurs positions. Bien qu'un peu gêné par cette couette qui restait entre eux, Eiji dominait le corps chaud de sa compagne. Déjà il goûtait à cette chaire tendre et sucrée, se perdant dans de multiples baisers sur son cou fin. Tandis que des mains se mouvaient avec douceur sur sa nuque, lui procurant mille frissons par ces si simples caresses. Ayant extirpé une jambe de son carcan de tissus, il se posta plus confortablement, remontant sans empressement le tee-shirt pour dévoiler un ventre ferme et musclé. Passant ses mains sur celui-ci en une caresse, il s'apprêtait à lui enlever cette prison de coton pour dévoiler ses formes féminines. Mais à cet instant, l'une des jambes de la jeune femme se pressa volontairement sur son membre dur et pressant pour mieux le griser d'un mouvement de va et vient guère retenu.

Attisé plus que tout pas ce contact intime, il prit alors subitement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. Ce n'était plus l'un de ses fantasmes nocturnes. Il ne devait pas agir de la sorte ou Shima en payerait le prix d'une manière ou d'une autre. Or plus que tout autre chose, il ne souhaitait pas lui porter préjudice dans ça carrière. L'aider pour ses affaires, profiter de son poste pour ses embrouilles d'adolescents inconscients, oui. Mais l'entraîner dans une histoire pouvant la faire condamner pour détournement de mineur n'était pas très indiqué.

Bien sur au japon la majorité sexuelle était acquise à 16 ans. Mais avec l'ouverture au monde, les mentalités de leur pays changeaient pour mieux se coller à celles de leurs voisins. Alors sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'arracha de l'étreinte sensuelle de celle qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Quelque peu surprise par ce départ inattendu, Shima, n'en perdit pas moins son sourire dévastateur. Quelque chose en elle lui avait certifié qu'il réagirait ainsi.

- Eiji.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Devant le visage peu dupe de l'inspectrice, l'adolescent reprit.

- Je recommence, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a prit d'agir ainsi !

- Ne joue pas les prudes Eiji. Jures-moi que tu n'en as jamais eu l'envie ou l'idée.

- Je…

- Je suis même sûre que tu as du utiliser plus d'une fois ta psychométrie à des fins peu catholiques me concernant.

- …

Indéniablement la réponse était oui.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'était au début.

- Plus maintenant ?

- Pour les psychométries non.

- Mais les fantasmes ?

S'approchant félinement à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre dans le coin du lit où il avait trouvé refuge, Shima, s'assit gentiment sur ses genoux. Elle avait fait son choix. Dans le monde où ils vivaient, elle jugeait trop idiot d'attendre plus longuement avant d'avouer qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle le désirait.

- A moins que la vieille que je suis devenue ne t'intéresse plus autant que ces jeunes filles de ton age qui doivent toutes te courir après ?

Avalant douloureusement sa salive devant le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, Eiji ne sut que répondre. Jamais il n'avait autant ressentit de tension dans tout son corps. Pourtant, Shima restait sage. A peine se penchait-elle pour lui souffler ses mots à l'oreille, non sans en mordiller le lobe.

- Alors ?

Croisant à nouveau leur regard, Eiji n'eut plus besoin de réfléchir. Sans plus attendre, il reprit possession des lèvres rosées lui faisant face, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci.

Observant Shima dans les yeux, ce fut le cœur battant qu'il la vit soulever progressivement son tee-shirt pour l'enlever enfin face à lui. Si ses mains avaient suivi la remontée du tissu blanc, elles étaient sagement restées sur les cotés du torse. On avait beau avoir dix sept ans. Rêver de sa première fois avec une vraie femme. On n'en était pas moins intimidé.

Se doutant pertinemment du pourquoi de son immobilisme soudain, l'inspectrice prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle, Eiji n'en possédait pas moins une stature plus imposante et des mains bien plus grandes. Alors sans le quitter du regard, elle dirigea l'une d'entre elles vers sa poitrine. La posant doucement sur sa chaire douce, elle sentit tout doucement les doigts prendre vie. Il était humain finalement. Attiré et attisé par les plaisirs de la chaire.

Finalement détendu par l'attitude sobre mais à cet instant si peu pudique de la jeune femme, Eiji posa enfin son regard sur sa poitrine. Il l'a trouvait belle, attirante, douce et voluptueuse. En rien comparable à ces ballons d'eau que possédaient toutes les actrices de porno qu'il avait pu voir dans ces films présentant des scènes de sexe glacées et sans sentiment. Une poitrine aussi légère et fragile donnait envie de la toucher avec douceur, tendresse. De la goûter délicatement. Et sans qu'il en prenne vraiment conscience tout ce qu'il visualisait vouloir offrir à cette découverte, il le réalisait vraiment.

Nul doute que Shima était surprise qu'il agisse aussi délicatement et doucement. Sans vouloir le faire passer pour une brute, elle pensait qu'il serait si impatient qu'elle n'aurait droit qu'à un coup rapide et quelque peu brutal. Mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire. Telle un chercheur ayant parcouru des milliers de kilomètres et attendu des années, il apprenait à la découvrir en prenant son temps. Léchant d'abord un téton pour en goûter l'arôme, il l'embrassa ensuite avec délicatesse avant d'y mettre plus de vigueur. Mordillant à présent sa victime rosée, il fut surpris de constater que la rumeur était vraie. Sous le désir, les seins semblaient s'épaissir. Se remplir d'un fluide qu'il voulait faire sien. Alors il téta enfin ce téton au goût sucré qui l'affamait. Le tiraillait de l'intérieur. A moins que cela ne soit que ce désir brûlant qui s'exprimait de la sorte pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Mais comment savoir si les réactions étaient les mêmes avec le second sein. Impossible sans agir de même avec ce dernier.

S'allongeant finalement docilement sur le dos, Shima, le laissa maître de son parcours initiatique. Mais les choses s'accéléraient indéniablement. Alors dans une invitation claire, elle l'incita à venir la rejoindre. Epousant à nouveau son corps au-dessus du sien, prenant gare à ne pas l'écraser de son poids, Eiji l'embrassa à nouveau. Simple plaisir dont il ne se lasserait pas avant longtemps. Mais déjà il sentait les jambes fines et musclées s'écarter pour entourer sa taille. Dans un mouvement délicat, Shima faisait ainsi glisser le caleçon fleurit jusqu'aux chevilles du jeune homme.

Sans plus vraiment attendre, celui-ci comprit le message. Il avait vraiment le droit de l'aimer comme il le désirait.

---

A nouveau assoupi, ses mains posées sur la taille fine de sa compagne, Eiji profitait sans vergogne de cette surprenante grasse matinée. Par un profond mystère sa migraine avait disparue, ne laissant plus dans son corps qu'un sentiment de paix intense et une satisfaction jusqu'alors jamais ressenti.

Réveillée, Shima s'était retournée pour lui faire face et jouer distraitement avec les cheveux de son petit loir. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus aucun scrupule. Aucun regret. Juste une petite graine de bonheur au creux du ventre.

- hum…

- Désolée.

Rouvrant ses yeux encore embués de fatigue, Eiji l'observa avec tendresse. On pouvait encore voir les rougeurs du plaisir marquer son visage. Elle semblait si épanouie. A l'idée qu'il pouvait être à l'origine de tout cela le perturbait un peu. Finalement sans même en prendre conscience, il approcha une main à nouveau timide pour caresser ce visage si ouvert du bout des doigts.

- Tu n'es pas déçu Eiji ?

Amusé par cette question, il ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas au garçon de poser ce genre de question ?

- Idiot !

Le frappant avec son oreiller avant de reprendre sa position, Shima fit mine de bouder. Mais comment résister à l'image de son amant totalement échevelé et surpris par son attitude si rapide.

- Je ne parlais pas de « ça ». Je te demandais juste, si tu ne regrettais pas ce que nous avions fais ?

- Non.

Une réponse on ne peut plus clair.

- Evidemment. Quel Ado de ton age regretterait ce genre de relation….

Mais cette fois-ci ce fut la jeune femme qui du subir le caprice des plumes.

- H !!!!!

- Ne me prend pas pour l'un de ces jeunes puceaux qui vivent dans les jupons de leur mère.

Comprenant qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible, Shima s'excusa d'un baiser avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille tout le bien qu'elle pensait de sa « prestation ». Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui redonner le moral. Et à l'évidence son plan marchait à merveille.

- Tache de rester modeste. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache ce qui est arrivé.

- Je ne comptais pas le crier sur les toits à qui veux l'entendre.

- Je… On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'évoquer toute la problématique avant de nous « lancer » mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me tenir en public.

- Alors on est d'accord. Tout reste comme avant n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Mais tu…

- J'ose espérer que l'on pourra renouveler l'expérience.

Sentant les mains baladeuses du garçon se mouvoir sur elle, tandis qu'il s'attaquait bel et bien à lui faire un suçon dans le cou, Shima tenta sans grand succès de le stopper avec autorité.

- Si l'on conserve notre attitude habituelle aux yeux des autres, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Eiji.

- Promis. Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'avais pas pour autant l'intention de te demander en mariage ce matin.

- Crétin.

- Ca fait deux fois que vous m'insultez inspecteur ! Il va falloir vous excuser…

Désabusée par sa nonchalance mais plus encore amusée par sa persistance à vouloir obtenir un énième round, la jeune femme du admettre qu'elle partait perdante dés le départ. Il avait beau n'avoir aucune pratique quelques heures plus tôt, il fallait bien admettre qu'il apprenait très vite. Sans compter qu'il était indéniablement plus grand et plus fort pour qu'elle puisse seulement s'y opposer dans leur position actuelle. Pourtant, elle savait en son fort intérieur qu'il aurait suffit d'un mot clair de sa part pour qu'il cesse toute avancée tendancieuse. Mais comment refuser de renouveler ce qu'elle désirait elle-même avec envie.

Déroutée par la dernière caresse, accompagnée d'un énième baiser si passionné qu'il lui en coupait à nouveau le souffle, la jeune femme laissa-là ses états d'âme. Pour une fois, elle ne passerait pas son week-end à se morfondre devant la télé ou à aller le chercher au poste, suite à une nouvelle altercation avec la pègre locale.

Les recouvrant finalement tous deux de la couette, Shima eut bien l'intention d'éduquer son élève qu'elle jugeait finalement bien trop impatient.

Fin

Bon, pas génial et pourtant c'est peut-être bien, la moins pire de mes fics hetero ''

En tout cas, même si elle est nulle, elle me plait bien à moi. Je voulais instaurer une intimité cachée dans le manga. Car très sincèrement aux vues de bon nombre de leurs réactions dans cette série, il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ces deux-l !

mimi yuy


End file.
